Starting Over
by Vero Aloe
Summary: The story takes place after Walk On Water. Mainly Addex, mention of other pairings too. This is my first fic so be nice: Chapter 5 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Addison Mongomery was standing next to the bed of the pregnant woman Alex saved earlier that day. _What's happening to me? Did I went crazy or what? I can hardly stop myself thinking of Alex all day. I'm insane. But he was so brave saving this woman and he was extremely nice to her. Although he said he wasn't interested in me I can't control myself in the presence of him. That's why I sent him down the clinic. I have to pull myself together before I completely go nuts! _  
Suddenly the pregnant woman started forming words with her mouth. Addison could barely understand what she tried to say but she noticed a sudden change in her condition. Addison immediately called the nurse to help her stabilizing the patient.  
Addie:--Olivia,come,help me stat!   
Olivia:--BP rising too high..Dr.Montgomery what do we do now?   
A:--We have to calm her down or she can even have a heart attack which is harmful to the baby too...It's weird.Maybe she is too scared.  
She leaned over the woman.  
A:--Ma'am please you have to calm down.Everything will be fine,you're having a serious surgery in minutes. We can't operate on you if you don't calm down.   
O:--Shall I give her some sedatives?  
A:--No,it's not a good idea because of the baby. We have to figure out how to make her relax.  
O:--Since when she got worse,Dr.Montgomery?  
A:--I don't know..Some minutes ago she was just fine when Dr.Karev and I were in this room..Wait,Olivia I know. She started to get nervous right after I sent Karev away. We should get him now! Alex Karev was surrounded by impatient family members who were trying to get some information about their injured relatives. He couldn't provide them any news. He was helpless not knowing what to do. He was thinking of the injured pregnant woman he had saved. He wanted to help her so hard but he was sent to the clinic to contact these people. He felt a hand on his shoulder: it was Olivia.  
O:--Alex, you have to come now. It's Jane Doe. We need you!  
Alex:--Ok,hurry! 

They were running through the hospital to Trauma 2 where they found Addison still trying too help the woman.  
Alex:--What's wrong with her?  
Addie:--Her BP went really high so did the baby's. Maybe she got scared. We tried to calm her down but we couldn't.  
Alex understood the situation immediately and went to her bed to hold her hand.  
Alex:--It's alright. I'm here. You're going to get through this. See? You're strong. You can make it.   
O:--It works!  
Alex:--Dr.Montgomery! Can I scrub in to her surgery? I can make her relax.  
Addie:--Yeah,you can I guess. But listen Karev! Your only job is to make her feel comfortable an relax. I don't need you as an intern during this surgery.  
Alex:--Alright.   
Alex and Addison started srcubbing in to start the surgery as soon as possible.  
Alex:--Do you think she will get through the surgery well? I mean she..and the baby.  
Addie:-- Look Karev. I want to be sincere. Everything depends on what I'll find after I cut her open. There is a high risk of internal bleeding while I have to protect her baby too.  
Alex: I see. She has to make it. I just feel they are going to be ok.  
Addie:--The only thing I can promise that I will do my best. So let's go.

During Jane Doe's surgery,Addison were thinking about Alex. _How much he changed since we first met. Now I've seen his soft and emotional side too. I've always looked for a man like him but I wasn't lucky I guess. Is it late for me to start again? He is watching me right now...so sweet..._

Alex:--Dr. Montgomery?Are you okay?

Addie:--Um..what Alex? I mean..Dr.Karev.

Alex:--You told me to warn you if her BP goes higher than normal.

Addie:--Oh,right. Of course,thank you. Now just a few stitches and we're done.

Alex:--It was a great surgery. You were hot..I mean..good ...you were good.

Addie:--Thank you Karev.

They shared a pretty awkward moment then they started to scrub out from surgery, avoiding to look at each other. Alex went to the nearest supply closet, just to calm down a bit. _Hot? You were hot??! I went crazy! This is not me...No,no,no..not me. I need to talk to someone right now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2. I hope you'll like it! _

Alex went to the locker room searching for the only person he trusted : Meredith Grey. He found her sitting on a bench filling charts.  
Alex:--Meredith,I need to talk to you,now!--grabbed her arm and took her out of the locker room to the stairwell.  
Meredith:--Hey! You went crazy or what?  
Alex:--How do you know that? Uh, forget it. Listen, I'm in trouble. A really big trouble,no not big,HUGE trouble!!  
Meredith:--Not killed any patients,did you?  
Alex:--No,it's not that. You know..there is this woman..  
Meredith:--What?  
Alex:-- a woman..and...   
Meredith:--What?  
Alex:--Would you stop saying 'what'?   
Meredith:--It's just...(she could hardly withstand laughing)...just..you said you're not a chatty girl gossiping around the hospital about lovelives.  
Alex:--Fine,I said that before,but now it is about my lovelife.  
Meredith:--You have a lovelife?? Sorry...I'm listening.  
Alex:--When you realized that you fell in love with Shepherd how did you feel? When you found out the wife-thing and all that. How could you resist him?   
Meredith:--Well,there was Joe's and the tequila and those inappropriate...Wait! Why do you want to resist someone? Is she married?  
Alex:--Nope.It's not that.  
Meredith:--Then what?   
Alex:--It's Addison.

Meanwhile a very nervous Addison sat down to a table in the cafeteria. She was having lunch with Callie as usual. Her weird behavior was easy to notice, especially to someone who knew her.Callie had a feeling that there wouldn't be time for her problems to discuss that day either.  
Callie:--Okay,Addison,just tell me. I hope the view of me having troubles with the fast-and-don'tknowhowtohandle marriage won't disturb you.   
Addie:--Um,what? I'm sorry,I was just thinking about this..that...what did you just say?  
Callie:--Geez,and I haven't told you my problems yet.  
Addie:--Sorry Callie,I'm sorry. So here's the thing. I think I fell in love with Karev.   
Callie:--Ok,then tell me something I didn't know about yet.   
Addison gave her an embarassed look.  
Addie:--What?   
Callie:--Come on Addison,I have eyes and I usually use them. I saw you looking at him like you want him now and here,remember?   
Addie:--Oh my god! What am I doing? I can't fall for an intern,right?  
Callie:--You're really asking the person who married her intern?  
Addie:--I'm going crazy! CRAZY! --she screamed and ran away towards the hospital.  
Callie:--Poor girl..--she mumbled .

Meredith was standing in the stairwell freezed and couldn't say a word. Alex was looking at her like an idiot was afraid of what he would hear.  
Meredith:--Addison? You love Addison? Seriously?  
Alex:--Could you be louder? Geez,I don't want the whole damn hospital to laugh at me,especially Bambi.   
Meredith:--Sorry Alex. Since when do you love her?  
Alex:--I don't really know. It just happened. We were working...together...just working..  
Meredith started smiling.   
Meredith:--Alex,you really love her. You're not yourself.   
Alex:--I know that! I've been feeling pretty weird for weeks...Meredith,you have to help me.  
Meredith:--How can I help you?  
Alex:--I don't know. Hit me on the head or something,I don't care. I can't fall for her,right?  
Meredith:--Why not? She's a woman and you're a man. What's the problem?  
Alex:--I'm not sure she would want me...I mean...there was Shepherd and Sloan. Maybe she didn't move on.  
Meredith:--Over Mark? You kidding. Mark is the 'hey-let's-do-some-sex' guy for women as I heard from Callie. I don't think you should worry about that. Listen. You have to tell her how you feel. Take your chance. In life there's no time for hesitating. If you let her go,you may be sorry for your whole life. Tell her!   
Alex:--Yeah,I have to do that,I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was walking across the halls of the hospital pointlessly,gazing the floor. He was mumbling words like he was preparing a speech or something.  
Alex:--And the thing...the thing I have to tell you is...is that..I love you.   
George:--You love me?? I told you I'm not gay.  
Alex:--You're such an ass,O'Malley! Would you get out of my way and mind your own business! Married jerk..--he whispered.  
_I have to find Addison. I have to tell her how I feel. I should have asked Meredith what I should say. I don't want to screw this up. Hey! Stop! Since when Alex Karev prepares for a speech?! No,no,no...I just let it out,right into her face. Then she won't have time to resist..._   
Alex smiled with relief and opened the door of the room,finding Addison monitoring Jane Doe.  
Addison:--Dr. Karev! Has somebody claimed her yet?  
Alex:--Who? Oh,right. No,not yet. _Come on! I can make it!_  
Alex:--Listen,Addison.I have to tell you that...   
That was the very moment when somebody walked through the open door hearing every word.  
Bailey:--Since when do you call your attending by her first name,Karev? How many times do I have to warn you about respect,Karev,RESPECT! If you don't have information you wanna share either with me or Dr.Montgomery,STRICTLY related to a patient,then cover the pit,right now!  
Alex:--But,Dr.Bailey...   
Bailey:--No,and again NO! There is no word 'but' existing in Miranda Bailey's Dictionary. Cover the pit,Karev!  
As Alex went out of the room,Addison couldn't say a word. _He called me Addison. He called me Addison. I wonder what he wanted to say..._   
Addison:--Miranda,this was a bit tough. He just wanted to...   
Bailey:--No,Addison,don't try to protect him.He is my only not-so-problematic intern left. All the others are whining about their lovelives,cutting a patient's LVAD wire,getting naked in this hospital or playing marriage in front of my eyes. It's enough.  
She ran out of the room shutting the door,leaving Addison on her own with her thoughts.

Alex was suturing in the pit,so angrily that the patient couldn't help screaming.  
Patient:--Hey,watch out Doc! This is a human arm you're working at! And it's my arm!   
Alex:--Oh,just shut up. I know what I'm doing.  
When he saw a sign of relief on the patient's face, heard a voice behind his back.   
Christina:--Hey! Who did you piss off?  
Alex:--Bailey...   
Christina:--Nice work.  
Alex:--Just leave me alone,Yang.   
Christina:--Ok,just wanted to tell you that Dr.Montgomery is looking for you.  
Alex:--What? Wha-wha-wha what?  
Christina:--You killed another patient,Evil Spawn? Hey! Where are you running? This wound needs at least 3 stitches left...  
Patient:--Thank God!

When Bailey shut the door, Addison was left alone with her thoughts. _I can't fall for Alex. I'm her boss,I can't control myself when he's here. I need to set him straight. There's no need to mess our work with love issues. This relationship has no future.Yeah, this is what I should do._ She opened the door and went searching for Alex. The first person she ran into was Christina Yang.  
Addie:--Dr. Yang!  
C:--Dr. Montgomery!  
Addie:--Have you seen Dr.Karev lately??  
C:--No. Why? If you need someone to help you in a cool surgery,I'm in!!   
Addie:--It's not that,Yang. In case you saw him,please tell that I'm looking for him.  
C:--Yes,Ma'am.  
As Addison was standing by the bulletin board, she felt a hand on his shoulder.It was Callie.   
Callie:--Addison,are you okay? You were pretty weird during lunch. It's just...don't do anything stupid,okay?  
Addison:--Don't worry,Callie. By tomorrow, I'll be good old Addison. Just nothing to worry about. I'm fine.I'm fine.  
Callie:--O-k-a-y. --with a doubtful look on her face.

Alex was rushing like crazy to hear what Addison wants. _I have to tell her how I feel. Now or never. _He saw her standing in Jane Doe's room. Addison heard the door open,and noticed Alex.  
Addie:--Dr.Karev!  
Alex:--Dr.Yang told me you were looking for me.  
Addie:--Yeah,I did. I wanted to tell you that...it's just...(_Say it! Say it!_)...it's ok if you call me Addison. (_What did I just say??!_)   
Alex:--Oh,right.Thanks.  
Addison:--Dr.Bailey overreacted this thing a bit. She lacks non-problematic interns.You're the only one left.  
Alex:--Yeah,I know what she means,I guess. There's Grey with her McDreamy playing the happily ever after in front of all of us. You know what? It makes me vomit a little.  
Addie:--You tell me!  
They both smiled at each other.  
Addie:--I've never thought that..that..  
Alex:--What?  
Addie:--that I would fall for my intern.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter.It may contain spoilers! (I didn't see Scars and souvenirs promo when I wrote this)_

There was a sudden silence after Addison's words. Alex looked really surprised and couldn't say anything. Instead of speaking he leaned towards Addison who was standing there not knowing whether to run out of the room or to stay there facing the consequences of her admittal.Alex touched her face gently and he kissed her slowly on the lips. They were kissing so deeply like the outside world didn't exist just the two of them. After kissing almost minutes they realized where they are actually and smiled at each other's eyes.  
Alex:--I've never thought that either.  
Addie:--What?  
Alex:--That I would fall for my boss. --This time it was Addison who started kissing Alex.  
Addie:--What do we do now?  
Alex:--What I love to do the most,we won't do right here,will we?  
Addie:--Oh,come on! You know I didn't mean THAT!   
Alex:--Okay,right. I..I want to make it slow,Addie.   
Addie:--Seriously? I thought you're not that kinda guy.   
Alex:--Yeah,I'm not that kinda guy when I see only a one night stand in a woman. Now I want more and don't want to be a 'hey-let's-do-some-sex' guy to you.  
Addie:--Now you talking about Mark?  
Alex:--Oh,she was damn right!  
Addie:--Who?   
Alex:--Nothing...The point is do you want it? This relationship?   
Addie:--I want it...I want you,Alex.  
At this moment she put her hands on his face and pulled Alex away to kiss him so deep that she've never done before. When they finally separated trying to get some air, Alex laughed very hard.  
Addie:--What?  
Alex:--Don't you feel embarassed by doing all this stuff in the presence of a patient?  
Addie:--Oh,my god! I totally forgot where we are. Listen Alex. From now on we have to remain strictly professional in the presence of patients,ok? Strictly professional.  
Alex:--Yeah. I was strictly professional–he smiled–in the kissing.   
Addie:--Alex! We'd better get outta here.  
So they walked to the door leaving poor Jane Doe in a small shock caused by what she witnessed earlier.

Keeping a secret... It's really hard. But the worst case is when your secret is that you're happy. Not telling anyone you're happy is one of the hardest things. Addison and Alex felt that their secret will burst out in no time...  
The interns were having their lunch break in the sedated old man's hospital room. Izzy was eating like she hasn't eaten a week.   
Alex:--Hey,Iz! Are you restricted from food at home or what?   
Izzy:--I'm hungry,ok? Mer you don't like that kind of salad,do you?  
Mer:--Actually I...:--Izzy grabbed the plate and started to eat.  
Izzy:--Thanks. You're a great friend.  
Alex:--Now that Georgie is a grown up married man, who will live in his room,Mer?   
Mer:--I don't know yet. Have to find a person who's not too annoying to us.Why are you asking?  
Alex:--Um... I'm interested. I've been looking for a cheaper place.  
Cristina:--Hey! Evil Spawn you cannot live there!  
Alex:--Why?  
Cristina:--Cause you're Evil Spawn!  
Mer:--Cristina! Alex, you can live with us... if you keep the rules.  
Alex:--What rules?  
Mer:--The rules that we will make with Izzy this afternoon.  
Cristina:--You must let me help writing those! Please Mer, be a friend!  
Mer:--Ok,you can help...but no evil rules,ok?  
Cristina:--Why? Where's the fun???   
Alex:--Ha-ha-ha.You're the fun. Thanks Mer. When can I bring my stuff?  
Mer:--Tomorrow,I guess.  
Alex:--Ok.---he left the room to check on patients.  
Cristina:--What? You really let Evil Spawn living in your house? Your house? Seriously??  
Mer:--What's your problem? Alex is my friend. He is our friend.  
Cristina:--Yours,not mine.

Alex was aware of the fact that moving in with the other interns is not the best idea especially now having this huge secret. But he really had to find a cheaper place and it would be quite fun to live with other people. He was living on his own since he left the house of his family that's why he needed human contact so badly. As he was walking he heard his name.  
--Alex!  
Alex:--Yes?   
Mer:--You left so quickly that I couldn't ask how things went with Addison. You spoke to her, right?  
Alex:--No,I wanted to but Bailey turned Nazi and broke my plan.  
Mer:--I see. And when will you try again?  
Alex:--I don't know...But, I will...I will...just...not now,ok?  
Mer:--Okay.  
Alex opened the door of Jane Doe's room holding her charts. She was doing better and better but she still looked horrible.  
Alex:--Hey! How are you today?   
Jane D.:--It hurts everywhere. But I'm glad to be alive I guess.   
Alex:--Yeah,you should be...  
Jane D.:--So,you were really cute.  
Alex:--What?  
Jane D.:--You and my other doctor. You were kissing. I saw that.  
Alex:--Umm,yeah.Sorry about that, but hey at least you weren't bored.  
Jane:--Yeah, it was quite amusing. You're together?  
Alex:--We are,yeah. Since that kissing.--he smiled.  
Jane D.:--Good for you.

Izzy,Cristina and Meredith were sitting in the cafeteria.There were some papers on their table and they had pens in their hands. Izzy was eating an apple while talking to Meredith.  
Izzy:--Yeah,we should include that!  
Mer:--I don't know. Alex is not like George.   
Cristina:--Oh,come on! I'm picturing Evil Spawn going on tampon-rides. I can't believe this was not my idea. Congrats Iz!   
Mer:--Ok,then it is a rule.---writes 'Shopping if necessary-including tampons'.  
Cristina:--Iz,his room is next to yours. Are you afraid?  
Izzy couldn't answer her mouth being full of apple.  
Mer:--Why would she be afraid?  
Cristina:--Hello,your home is invaded by someone who gave syph to half of the hospital. Iz is not safe.  
Mer:--Alex has no interest in Izzy lately.   
Cristina:--Wait! What do you know?  
Mer:--Nothing. It's just easy to see. He moved on.  
Cristina:--Really? Then I have to find out to whom he is planning to give syph next.  
Izzy:--Cristina! You're sick.  
Cristina:--Why? The engagement thing with Burke is not too fun we don't even argue. I'm bored. Hey! 50 bucks on that I will find out who Karev's new target is!  
Mer:--You can't bet on things like this,Cristina! He is our friend!  
Cristina:--I told you he is not my friend,soo...  
Izzy:--Okay,60 bucks. And I'll be the one who finds out who the woman is!  
Cristina:--Deal.  
Mer:--I don't know you. You're not my friends.Seriously.

_What do you guys think? If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me:) Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for like...months:) but here's the thing. There are 3 chapters to this story and then I stopped writing it. Some of you wanted me to continue so that's why I'm posting this chapter and 2 more in a few days. I'm glad you loved this story and thanks for reading it!

Alex was filling charts near the nurses' station when he heard a familiar voice.

'Hey'

He turned around and smiled at the beautiful redhead standing there.

'Hey'

Addie:--Haven't seen you for a couple of hours. Is everything ok?

Alex:--Yeah,just had to talk to Meredith about moving in.

Addie:--What? You moving in with Meredith and Stevens and...

Alex:--Yeah, Shepherd. He spends 'some' time there too.

Addie:--But why are you doing that?

Alex:--Cause I need a place and it's better live with people who I know than with strangers. Hey! Is it a problem?

Addie:--Umm..no I just wondered how we can...you know...be with each other...that house is always full of curious people.

Alex:--Curious people?

Addie:--Your friends. They wanna know everything about each others lovelife. Callie told me.

Alex:--Yeah,I see. What about your hotel room?

Addie:--Not the best idea. Mark lives the on the same floor. He is everywhere all the time chasing me.

Alex:--Ok,then the our last resort is this.

Addie:--This?

Alex:--This hospital. I know pretty good places believe me.

Addie:--Really? Ok,then show me what you got!

Alex grabbed Addie's arm and they silently walked towards the on-call room which was just at the end of the hall. Alex quickly checked that nobody is watching them and slowly he put his hand on the doorknob. After turning it the door was open. Alex put his head in and he almost stepped in when he saw somebody in there. There were Cristina and Burke and they were not sleeping. Definitely not sleeping. Cristina heard the noise and she screamed as she saw Alex.

Cristina:--HEY! EVIL SPAWN! GET OUT..

Burke:--NOW!

Alex immediately shut the door and leaned his back to the wall.

Addie:--What was that? Who screamed? And why?

Alex was grinning for a second and tried to explain everything without laughing hard.

Alex:--It was Yang and Burke. They did..you know...the nasty-nasty.

Addie:--Really? But why here? I thought they live together. They have an apartment for you know to do...

Alex:--things.Yeah, I know. Yang went really hardcore these days.

They both started to laugh as they walked away.

Addie:--So do you have another idea?

Alex:--Yeah,I have a place B. Actually it's Meredith's place A ,but we can use it I guess.

Addie:--Ok,so where is this place B?

They reached the elevators ans she had no idea what it could be.

Alex:--Here it is. It's called : The Elevator. Very nice place. I heard a lot of stories about it. Believe me. --he smiled.

Addie:--Oh,ok.

Alex pushed the button. The door of the elevator opened and when they wanted to step in,they saw Meredith and Derek. They were busy making out so didn't notice them.

They let the door shut and looked at each other.

Addie:--Ahh,it is just perfect.

Alex:--What's with the people in this hospital?!

Addie:--It's spring.

Alex:--Yeah. I thought Meredith stopped living her lovelife in the elevator.

Addie:--I guess you were wrong.

Alex:--Yeah. So any new idea?

Addie:--I have my own supply closet for...you know. Just in case of hiding or disappearing.

Alex:--You do? Where is that? It's near,isn't it?

Addie:--Right here. Tada!

She opened the door very quickly. It was dark inside. She grabbed Alex. The sudden light coming from the opened door let them see two people sleeping on the clean towels and sheets. Addie and Alex silently made their way out.

Alex:--I thought marriage means no secret making out and stuff at your workplace. Ewww. Did you see Bambi? I swear I saw some liquid like thing coming from his mouth. EWW. Callie O'Malley and Bambi invaded our closet.

Addie:--So no fun for us today I guess.

Alex:--You could sneak in Mer's house tomorrow night. I will be living there by that time.

Addie:--I could try that. Oh my god. It feels like we are in high school.

They looked each other and started laughing...


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the comments,guys. I wrote these chapters like in April...well then I gave up on Addex:( So I stopped writing. _

_There is 1 more chapter left_ _besides this one. I hope you'll like them._

The next day a very nervous Alex Karev headed towards Meredith Grey's house completely packed with bags and suitcases. The reason why he was so nervous was simple: he didn't know what it would like to live with other people. People who weren't his family. The other interns had never let him completely into their lives. They built a wall around themselves on the first day they met at the hospital and Alex just couldn't destroy it. He was not good with people and this fact always made his life harder. But this time he was ready to give it a try. He decided to do his best although he was that kind of person who usually srcewed everything up against his will. But he also knew that even screwed up people have a chance.

When he knocked on the door a familiar voice answered:

Meredith:--Coming!

Alex heard her running to open the door.

Meredith:--Hey! Come in. You brought all your stuff?

Alex:--Hey! Yeah,everything is here. Whoa that was a long time ago when I was here last time.

Meredith:--Just wait till Izzie will come up with ideas like 'get to know our roommate'-party or 'tell us your lifestory'-dinner or...did I mention how this house looked last Christmas?

Alex:--Umm...

Before he could have answered a sudden voice came from the kitchen.

Izzie:--Hey! Is that Alex? He arrived?

Meredith:--Yes,he is here!

Izzie:--Great!

They saw her coming out of the kitchen holding a tray in her hands.

Izzie:--I baked a 'welcome cake' for you Alex.

Alex:--Really? Thanks. It looks um..nice.

Izzie:--And it's delicious! Believe me. I'm a good baker. Taste it!

Meredith:--Later Iz. He hasn't even seen his room.

Izzie:--Ok,ok. Hey! Where's Derek? I told you to warn him to get home in time. We're having a 'welcome Alex' dinner!

Told ya--Meredith whispered to Alex.

After climbing the stairs they finally stepped into George's former room.

Alex:--Mere,is there a small chance on that I could skip this...dinner?

Meredith:--I knew that this will be the first thing you say after hearing Izzie's plan.

Alex:--Yeah,I have to unpack all my bags and stuff so I'll be really tired by evening time.

Meredith:--Don't worry, I figure out something.

Alex:--Thanks.

Meredith:--Oh,before I forget here's a list of rules.

Alex:--Uh...okay.

Meredith:--Welcome here Alex!

Alex:--Thanks!

Meredith walked out of the room while Alex started to read the note with the rules on it. He rolled his eyes through it but one point he suddenly stopped:

Alex:--What the hell? Tampons???

After a few hours of packing finally the room wasn't George's old room anymore but Alex's new room. The new owner of the room was lying on the bed. _How will Addison sneak into here? Everybody is home. It will be awkward I 'm sure. We are together since only a day. I couldn't have come up with such stupid ideas. People don't climb through their boyfriend's window. Ok,they do it in Dawson's Creek.But this is not a TV show._

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

Can I come in?--it was Izzie.

Alex:--Yeah,sure.

Izzie:--I brought you a piece of your cake.

Alex:--Thanks.

Izzie:--You sure you don't want to eat dinner?

Alex:--Yeah...tired.

When he started to eat the cake his phone started beeping.

Izzie:--Hey! You got a message! Who is it? You're having a hot date?

Alex:--Not exactly.

Izzie:--Let me see it!--she grabbed the phone.

Alex:--Hey! Izzie!--he tried to take it back with panic in his voice.

Izzie:--What? The ID is 'Vagina Squad'?? You're dating a nurse from there or what?

Alex:--Yeah,sort of...

Izzie:--Okay...not if it was a problem or something...Listen I have to go now.

She ran out of the room mumbling something like '60 bucks'...

Alex looked at his phone reading the message.


End file.
